


Sleepless (and Less, and Less)

by robogalaxy



Series: deadlyroses 🌹 [17]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Minor Insomnia, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Kisses, haha!! shush!! let the soft be upon you., so many italics i'm sorry omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robogalaxy/pseuds/robogalaxy
Summary: Oleana sometimes finds sleeping to be ...asinine.
Relationships: Olive | Oleana/Rose | Chairman Rose
Series: deadlyroses 🌹 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162211
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Sleepless (and Less, and Less)

It's usually like her to stand by the windows, look out to the city skyline of Galar, count the number of lights that shut off in her view — a futile attempt to make herself drowsy. 

"Doesn't seem to be working?" 

" _Antony_ ! Why are you awake?" Oleana hisses, "it's almost 2am. I'd suggest heading back to sleep." Her back is turned and she denies Rose any sort of gaze. Her eyes are too locked on the streetlights flickering, cringing and wondering when she could set aside time to call someone about changing its bulbs.

"Look who's talking," Rose teases while he walks forward towards Oleana in the glow of the city nightlife, "I think she needs to sleep too." 

"No," she says while her arms fold across her chest, "no, she  _doesn't._ She's perfectly fine." 

"Really now, Ollie," Rose shakes his head, "you can't use a double standard like that. If you care for my rest, is it so bad I care for yours?" 

"Well," she hesitates, then concedes, "I'd guess not, but I've still got a reasonable amount of time to look out here until I actually get sleepy again," she mumbles, "and besides, I thought you liked to see us so proud of the city. What's changed?"

"Oleana," Rose says in a sudden serious tone, "can you please turn around?" 

"I'm not tired yet."

"Don't be stubborn, love," Rose sighs, "it only stresses you further. Please?" It takes a moment, a few flutters of a Butterfree's wings outside before Oleana admits defeat through a  _hmph_.

"...If you insist," Oleana grumbles. She slowly turns to face Rose, staring at him through her red wire frames (a gift from weeks ago, clearly adored) and swallowed up in an old Hammerlocke University sweatshirt, courtesy of the school itself - she wonders if they know she only wears it when she sleeps and only when she knows Rose'll be spending the night. He's mentioned before how much he likes it, how precious it falls off her shoulders and keeps her warm, how it shows her pride for her alma mater, how—

"Arceus, your hands are  _freezing_!" Oleana snaps out of her thoughts. Rose is now holding her face in his hands, looking a little concerned and looking a little weary. 

"My bad," he laughs to himself, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Ollie, _really_! But please, let's not make this any longer than we have to, my love. Okay? You don't even  have to go to sleep," he insists, "but at least come back to bed so you don't freeze standing here near the window in those clothes. Alright?"

"Were you planning on hugging onto me? Is that going to keep me warm?" Oleana asks while she takes off her glasses, wipes them somewhat clean, and starts to put them back on before Rose takes them from her hand and says he'll put them away for her. They are set aside to a side table, never to be touched again that night and never to be properly stored away until the next morning's sunrise.

" _Sincerely_ ?" he asks, "I was hoping to, but not my decision to make. Is it that you don't want me to? You seem like you currently need a little space."

"That's true," Oleana nods, "but before that."

"Yes, love?" Rose asks before Oleana copies him, holding his face in her hands as she slowly leans down to close the space between them. He's taken aback a little, Rose is, about this sudden affection, but this is  _Oleana_. This is  _Ollie_. This is his  _dearest_. He'd kiss her forever if it was an option. However, all good things must come to an end, and Oleana lets go. A weak smile shows, and she nods.

"People still give goodnight kisses," she states, "at least, I'd hope so... you're lucky I care enough to share one, either way. C'mon, then," Oleana yawns, "back to sleep."

"Of course," Rose says, "come on, then, darling." He begins to walk back towards Oleana's room, motioning his hand so Oleana could hold it on their walk back to a coziness unable to be found in Wyndon's parks or streets.

"Now wait just a _minute_ now, darling!" she calls out, startling Rose with an admittedly laughable jolt, "no, no, just a minute. I remembered something."

"Alright, then, love," he says calmly (or at least as calmly as one can after being jumpscared by their partner at 2:15am), "what is it?" 

"You know how we feel about double standards." The weak smile turns into a weak smirk as Rose facepalms in an act of forgetfulness before smiling under his hand and looking at Oleana through the spaces between his fingers. She doesn't even have to say it, and yet it's so obvious what she wants returned. He doesn't mind giving it. 

"You're right, darling! How foolish of me..." 

With open arms and the smell of her sheets on his skin, Rose embraces Oleana with a sleepy fervor, leaning up towards her face to kiss her back. It's gentle, it's caring, and it lasts no longer than a few fifteen seconds (which, by the way, is the amount of time Oleana lays by herself on one side of the bed before she realizes that maybe, just  _maybe_ , she doesn't need her own space; she needs to share one with Rose). Hugging onto him, Oleana nods and closes her eyes for rest - she'd fall asleep on Rose every single night for the rest of her life if that was an option.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, welcome back to "DEADLYROSE HQ" and enjoy my humble fic ✨ i am Soft and In Love with them?? as always. just let rose and ole be sweet and not always so damn fancy schmancy all the time !!!! i will aid them in that quest...
> 
> thank you SOOOO much for reading! feel free to leave kudos, comments, and bookmarks!~ <3


End file.
